


These Small Moments

by MlleMim



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMim/pseuds/MlleMim
Summary: There's few precious moments they can have, away from the blood and killings. This time they want to try something new.





	These Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo I'm back to peddle some more smut for you guys. Sorry it's not with Myers but I reaaaaaally love Trapper/Wraith. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It's calm and serene, the way they fit together. Every time Philip wanted to rest like this with him felt like a blessing to Evan. It almost felt wrong to admit how much he wanted and needed this kind of attention, this sacred moment of human contact.    
  
They're by a large barren tree, in the realm mocking his old woods on the estate. Philip was reclined against it, completely relaxed, while Evan lay resting his head on the other's chest, listening to his steady breathing. Pleasant tingles ran down his spine as Philip traced idle patterns down his neck, gently massaging the areas of skin near his face that weren't covered by the repulsive mask.    
  
It was quiet. It was warm. Almost light years away, it seemed, from the screaming and blood and death that pervaded their daily lives.    
  
\--   
  
It wasn't long before Philip’s touches became more demanding, and Evan shuddered when his head was guided lower. They had never tried this before, with Philip receiving; Evan was concerned about the jagged teeth of his mask interfering with such a task. But the glint in Philip's eye and the absolute look of pure hunger on his face made Evan's mouth water in anticipation. He loved it when the man was rough with him, how different it was from his usual mild temperament.    
  
The woods began to fill with the sound of jagged panting as Evan ran his hands up and down Philip's hips and back while he struggled to move his bandages out of the way, exposing his heavily modified dick (the work of the Entity on poor Philip’s physique.) Although strange and almost alien looking, Evan still felt a thrill run through him at the sight of it. He stared into the wriggling appendage before him for a moment until he felt something push the back of his head towards it.    
  
Carefully maneuvering around the mask did not take long, and before he knew it Evan found himself with the tip pressed to his mouth. There was a moment where he froze, unsure of both himself and if the mask hurt Philip in any way. He felt the hand on his head tighten its grip, Philip tilting his head down at him with a look of concern as he moved to cup the side of the mask.    
  
"I'm alright, don't you worry." He managed to rasp out before delicately wrapping his arms around Philip's legs as the other reclined against the tree, relieved to hear he was alright. His hand moved once more to the back of his head to apply pressure. Evan licked his lips, tongue briefly making contact with the other's appendage, earning him a full body shudder in response. He grinned, eager to elicit more of those reactions.   
  
Grip tightening on the other's legs, Evan finally wraps his lips around Philip's dick, feeling electricity run down his spine as Philip outright growls, and the sharp feeling of nails digging into the back of his head stirred his own arousal. He tries then, a bit feverishly, to take more of the man in his mouth before remembering to bob his head. It was a tad difficult to manage because there was the fact that the appendage he was trying to suck was  _ wiggling _ , but Philip seemed to be enjoying what he was giving judging from the grunts and hitched breaths he was hearing.    
  
Soon all that could be heard in the clearing was the wet sounds of The Trapper's mouth on his beloved Wraith, and said Wraith's almost choked noises of pleasure. Though the sounds were incredibly lewd, Evan found he was almost addicted to it. It was an intoxicating ambrosia of noise, and although he was beginning to feel a bit light headed from breathing so hard through his nose, he tried to go all the way.   
  
At that Philip practically sputtered, before tugging on the straps of his mask to pull back. Evan of course complied, coughing and wheezing while his mind spun with confusion. He felt a gentle touch on his mask, the same feather-light deliberate touch running down the side of his face.    
  
"W... what's wrong?"   
  
God he sounded wrecked. It took a few moments, but judging by Philip's expression, raised eyebrow and all, he could tell why they had stopped. Evan let out a low, throaty chuckle as he realized, even when he was trying to be aggressive during sex, Philip just can't help being kind and thoughtful.    
  
"I'm not fragile. You can be rough with me if you want."    
  
It came out a bit more breathy than he intended. And although Philip wouldn't be able to see the smile of endearment behind his mask, he's sure he could feel it in his words. "I will be fine, I promise. You won't break me."    
  
There was a bit of hesitation as his partner mulled over the words. Philip knitted his brows together, taking a short breath before...   
  
Suddenly it was as if a switch had been flipped. Philip went from gentle eyes and small grins to bared sharp teeth, letting out threatening hiss, that hungry glint from earlier returning full force. Evan's mouth went dry at the other suddenly adopting all the characteristics of a predator hunting its prey. He gulped, pants suddenly seeming too tight for him as his face was practically shoved into Philip's crotch. Evan could not help but snort out a laugh at the clumsiness, but that quickly faded into puffing breaths as his partner's appendage seemingly found its own way through the mouth of his mask, while his head was held firmly in place by the other man's hand once more.    
  
The strange black arrowhead poked at his lips, demanding entry that was instantly obliged. Evan tried to bob his head once more to work up to his goal, but Philip wasn't having that. The man held his head still for a few moments, relishing the feeling of his mouth before pulling back almost to the tip and--   
  
Evan almost choked as Philip slammed back into his mouth all at once, his eyes watering from the unexpected force. But good lord, he could feel his own hardness leaking, wetting the front of his pants. He was held, fully hilted for a few moments before he was pulled up enough to breathe shakily through his nose, before being hilted again a few moments longer, feeling the appendage wiggling and writhing in his throat. Spots were starting to pop up in his vision from the lack of breath, but all he could think of is:  _ why didn't we try this sooner _ ?    
  
He could start to taste the other's pre, strangely sweet in its flavor. Philip pulled back fully to let him catch his breath, though not long enough to be what he needed. Evan had no control over the pace anymore, and it thrilled him to bits as Philip began fucking his face. He could hear his partner's breath begin to stutter, pace getting more erratic telling him the other was getting close. Evan's head was spinning from lack of air; the only things filling his senses were the sloppy wet noises of his mouth, the taste of Philip's cock and the heady smell of sweat from their coupling building up behind his mask.    
  
Almost desperate to help his partner finish he tried grazing his teeth to add a little bit more stimulation. That earned him a deep, low groan, and a rough unforgiving thrust as his partner hilted in his throat once more, pouring his strange violet-colored cum down Evan's throat. He stayed for a few more moments before pulling out completely, letting Evan cough and gasp, gently patting the top of his head while the masked man tried to get his breath back wipe the spit from his mouth.    
  
Philip giving him such a radiant smile certainly didn't help him catch his breath and he practically wheezed at the sight of it, plopping his head on his partner's bandaged stomach, ignoring his own need at the moment as Philip gently ran his hands over his ears and the back of his neck. They soon travelled back up to his mouth to wipe off a bit of his seed mixed with spit.  Although Philip could not speak, that smile told him everything Evan needed to know. He smiled back, pretending to blow a raspberry on Philip's stomach through his mask, making the other’s belly shake with laughter. 

 

\--

  
It turns out Evan didn't need to wait long for his turn, as soon as his breaths began to even out their positions were reversed. He was pushed against the tree, Philip now settling between his legs with a small smirk. His erection gave a reinvigorated twitch under his clothes, which were quickly moved out of the way exposing his thick leaking member. A hand wrapped around it, squeezing hard and he was almost overwhelmed with how sensitive his dick was to the touch as that hand started pumping.    
  
"Hnng, Philip..." He huffed out, his voice completely wrecked, and Philip gave him a wry smile before pressing a kiss to his mask. Those lips were then pressed to his neck, branding him as those nimble hands quickly brought him to his own finish. Gentle kisses soon turned into a feral bite and Evan nearly screamed as he came, skin feeling as if it were on fire, spilling over Philip's fingers and his own stomach while the waves of his orgasm overtook him--those same deft fingers milking him dry all the while. 

  
\--   
  


After all the excitement, the two stayed close, enjoying each other's warmth and the soft ambience of the woods. Though it was peaceful, Evan could not help but long for moments like these outside of such a horrible place like The Nightmare.  Sadness gnawed his heart at their fate, trapped within this horrible place, and he held Philip a little tighter to him as he spotted the dreaded orange flicker in the distance: the putrid siren calling them back to the pain, the blood, the killing.     
  
Philip cuddled close, wiping his thumb over the mark he left on Evan's neck. So much intent was hidden away into that simple touch, but he understood. It was like a vow: whatever happens to them in the end, he would never let anyone take this from them. And he would do anything in his power to keep it that way.    
  
  
Evan stared down the call of Trials with defiance, enjoying this small moment for as long as he could.    
  



End file.
